In modern day digital equipment, there has been developing a greater and greater density of packaging on printed circuit boards and a higher density of printed circuit boards in computer and digital cabinetry. In this situation there have been numerous ways developed to reduce the generation of heat and to carry away excessive heat build up.
One of the basic ways of doing this has been to develop metallic fins and other heat conducting means by which cooling air can be used to carry away the heat that has been built up.
One of the major problems has been to provide for a maximization of the heat reduction and yet to be economically feasible combined with ease of application to areas which are restricted in space and cooling capacity.